


Experiment - Family

by MidnightPhase



Series: Experiment [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPhase/pseuds/MidnightPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has decided he wants what the entire world has taken for granted. A family, a student, and an heir who would one day become a power capable of rivaling his own. Following in his own father's foot steps, he has created his first success in human bio-engineering. He has created Cloud Strife. (Rewrite in Progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven has been produced by Square Enix. I disclaim all intent to profit or other wise benefit from this fan fic.

Chapter 1: The Protégé

Missing lab equipment was the first indication that something was wrong, enough to warrant Hojo's attention away from his experiments. The Turks responded after a thorough catalog had been made of the missing items and who had access to the lab during the times it came up missing. Whispers spread quickly, rumors giving rise to the gossip that circled any small environment as to who could have taken the expensive equipment. Everyone had become suspect except for the ones who should have been given the closest inspection.

Sephiroth himself merely smirked as he passed un-harassed through the halls from a training session involving his two comrades in arms. He had recently met Angeal's protégé Zack and found himself wondering… Where could he get someone strong enough to one day is a challenge for him? Even after searching through the records of the entire company employee's Sephiroth had found he was disappointed.

Then an answer had presented itself in the form of Hojo's own madness.

Human experimentation had created cloning, genetic manipulation, and mapping DNA. It had all lead him to his current decision. If he could not find a protégé made to order, he would create one. The process had been astoundingly easy with his resources and financial backing. The entire ordeal was handled swiftly and easily, obscuring the smallest give away detail under bribery and murder.

It was completely bizarre in the fact that Hojo was his father, that he pursued this route himself.

Stabilizing his project was only his first step after securing the space that he needed to even begin. The cells of course were nearly all too easy to obtain, the light fingered theft of the maternal cells being the most difficult. For the paternal cells he added his own. He was of course perfect. His creation would be nothing less then himself.

Entering his apartment, Sephiroth turned to the security on the door. Initiating his own security protocols, the male turned to watch as everything slid away until only the green light of a mako filled tube was left. The slumbering form of a six month old infant slumbered peacefully within. The length of tubing providing nutrients and air twined up and over the suspended male. Pacing the length of the room towards his creation, Sephiroth accessed the key terminal to enter his access codes. Giving the machine a moment to respond, the Generals attention wavered back to his creation. Once he was free of the mako fluid and life support, Sephiroth pulled the child into his arms.

Pressing the boy into to his chest, Sephiroth glanced down at him as he opened bright blue eyes. "I've decided to give you a gift since you are amongst the most promising candidates. A name worthy of only my protégé. For any who dare to challenge me, you will stand in their way and gift them with misery, Cloud Strife."

"Still," the silver haired genius continued. "There is the matter of making sure you can survive on your own while I'm in Wutai."

The problem had exerted itself shortly after he had been informed of the news a month ago. Having spent a trial and error on several new born rats he had perfected the method of advanced growth and aging. A tutorial program administered through the Virtual Technology that the Shin-Ra company had developed would more then suffice to fill in the blanks of a swift growth formula. By the time he would be due to return to Shin-Ra headquarters his newly named protégé would have advanced to a twelve year olds level of growth and education. At least, that's what all of his theories had pointed too barring any accidents of course.

Pacing to a low table in the middle of the room, Sephiroth searched through the various chemicals and equipment until he found what he searched for. Filling a hypodermic needle with a pale blue liquid the teen administered the injection. Waiting a few minutes before returning the oblivious Cloud to his mako tube he added the newest batch of equipment. Settling sensors on the baby's skin, Sephiroth flicked a screen on and opened his program to begin the process to create the perfect student. The perfect challenge.

The perfect heir to his power.

He smirked knowingly as everything came online and all indicators read green. Pressing the enter key, Sephiroth watched as his protégé was once more immersed in the life giving fluid of mako. A panel set to catch mako radiation would power the room without draining more then a small percentage of the city's electrical grid.

"I'll see you soon, Cloud Strife. Do not disappoint me."

Turning to leave, the silver haired prodigy failed to note the one thing that would upset all his plans. A single bar on the grid jumped several notches up the original indicators before flashing a warning icon. Within the tube, bright eyes opened to watch the other leave before settling into a chemical induced sleep once again. Ice crystals slowly formed within the chamber creating a materia like barrier from all observers as Sephiroth's final serum set to work.

It was no mean feat when less then three days after Sephiroth's initial departure Hojo finally tracked his missing lab equipment down and found to his astonishment the form of a small child suspended in mako. In an unprecedented bout of parental pride, Hojo began allocating science department funds and men to keep an eye on the 'experiment' his son had crafted. After a routine search for written notes and finding nothing, Hojo began looking through the actual physical evidence left behind. Just as with the lack of notes, there was nothing for him to base any scientific basis on and he was left wondering exactly what Sephiroth had been attempting to create. Torn between pride and envy the man determined to await the results of his own kin's experiment. It would certainly be worth the patience and funds it would take to cover any additional charges Sephiroth had unknowingly indebted himself too.

Giving the human experiment one last look, Hojo allowed himself to speak to the watching specimen. "Just what is your purpose, Specimen S?" he asked the mute child. Just as with Sephiroth, Cloud watched the old man leave and then deigned to close his eyes to the outside world.

His purpose would be made clear when it was deemed he was ready to take the first steps into TRUE perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven has been produced by Square Enix. I disclaim all intent to profit or other wise benefit from this fan fic.

Chapter 2: Comrades

Exactly two years, four months, and five days later Cloud's growth was halted by a timer set on the computer terminal that had monitored everything about the boy. Slowly a release was initiated waiting a full five minutes before following its programmed protocol and releasing its charge. Shortly after the mako was released, the boy fell out of the mako tube as it slid away. Falling abruptly to his knees was not what he thought would happen. Beneath spiky golden locks, blue eyes glared at the room he had known as home since his conception. Fragmented sentences caught up in his attention as he tried to assimilate this newest alteration to his never changing world.

His lips worked to form a word. A name he remembered being told by a shady figure from his first moments. "C… Cloud." he started with his unused voice rasping against a throat that had never known much use in the first place. Having been sustained by mako for the entirety of his life, the young boy found himself easily getting to his feet after a few wobbly starts. Slowly, following a pattern long ingrained for this moment, he began to pull off the sensor pads that had sustained his muscles.

"Cloud?" A voice interrupted his progress, drawing his attention to the dark shadow in the entry way of his room. Head lifting slowly to stare at the figure, the boy stepped back as the first person to ever speak to him re-entered his life.

"Cloud." the child said softly back in answer. "Cloud St… Strife."

"Good. You know your name." Sephiroth kneeled down to help the child to his feet and lead him to the next phase in his intended existence.

"Specimen S?" Cloud suddenly asked as he tilted his head up to watch the slit eyes of his 'father'.

The unexpected address drew the young general to a halt before he rounded on the child. Harnessing his emotions was the simplest thing he knew to do before he drew unwanted emotion from his creation. Emotions the child would have to learn to control before he could be released into the real world. "Come." he ordered his protégé fully expecting him to follow.

Stumbling shortly behind him, Cloud did indeed follow. There being no reason why he shouldn't in the long run. In a few moments after his release the boy found himself dressed in black clothing, gloves coating hands unused to being restrained much less covered. Trying to ignore the new sensations the blond haired child once more raised his head to exam his 'father/teacher'.

A moment passed before Sephiroth turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"Who is he? The man who came to see me?" Curiosity was not an intended trait Sephiroth had been looking to instill. Blaming it one the other's genetic influence the Angel denied an answer the boy was looking for.

"No one you need to be concerned with just yet. Focus on the now. The formula did more then I expected it to. You should be the equivalent of a twelve year old and yet you seem to be closer to fourteen. Can you explain that to me?" Sephiroth asked, seeing if the child would comply with his maker's wishes.

Blinking, Cloud tilted his head as he considered the best reason to give his 'father/teacher'. "The man did it." he finally stated. It was a lie. He knew the exact reason why the program went beyond the intended results. The green indicator had told him that much. But the man had alarmed him with all his visits and searches and endless questionings that Cloud could never answer.

"The man did it? Is that why you asked who he was?" A brow had risen at Hojo's possible contamination leaking into his Protégé's basic growth.

The ability to lie a second time was easier then the first. "Yes." Cloud responded.

"I see." The game of words Sephiroth had been expecting to use as a test of the boy's intelligence was becoming more of an interrogation. "Do you understand basic materia manipulation, sword techniques, and military protocol?"

"Yes, sir." Cloud answered him. "Do you understand it?"

His actions halted as Sephiroth looked askance at the boy. Was it possible that this was teenage rebellion against an adult authority? "Cloud; do you know how to read?"

Lips compressed into a thin line as blue eyes suddenly turned mutinous. It was enough to cause his 'father/teacher' to frown at him. Cloud refused to answer even when Sephiroth set his hands on the chair he sat in to lift himself up. Towering over someone who had never known fear and had yet to learn the basic concepts of respect was proving to be detrimental to his plans.

"Answer me." he ordered.

Shaking his head, Cloud stiffened his spine as Sephiroth tried in vain to intimidate the younger male.

"If you do not I will give you to Hojo." he threatened.

Cloud's compressed lips twitched in an unfamiliar use of muscles. A slight smirk answered his 'father/teacher'. "No you won't." he stated. "You spent too much time on me."

Astonishment brought the world crashing down as he began to realize. Cloud Strife was baiting him. As he was supposed to do. He just hadn't expected his heir to respond so quickly once he was out of the tank. It was only natural to his state of being as Sephiroth had intended.

This was the results of all his planning, scheming, and actions brought to fruition after years of endless patience. "I suppose further questioning would be irrelevant?"

"Yes, sir. It would be." Cloud answered him softly. "What are friends?"

"Comrades. They are those who would give up their lives for you on the battlefield. Men and women capable of standing beside you no matter what turmoil you may see." His answer was because he was pleased. He was not expecting Cloud's response to the answer.

"I want comrades." the boy whispered softly.

Loneliness. The boy had been by himself for nearly three years before Sephiroth had returned. It was hardly fair to consider leaving him alone after all this time. Even he had comrades in arms when he desired them. He supposed… Angeal would be able to keep his puppy in line when it came to Cloud.

Yes. Zack would serve this purpose perfectly. One who was so comfortable with his own emotions would be able to teach Cloud how to control them better then he himself could. "Then you shall have one." Sephiroth agreed.

A startled pair of blue eyes opened wide at the unexpected gift and the beginnings of a smile began to form. Right until Sephiroth added the second part.

"Comrades are hard to keep. Be sure this is what you want, Cloud Strife."

"I'll keep my comrade." Cloud answered him.

Sephiroth nearly snorted at the confidence the boy seemed to give off. "We shall see."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven has been produced by Square Enix. I disclaim all intent to profit or other wise benefit from this fan fic.

Chapter 3: General Amusement and Zack

"Why are we here waiting for him?" The voice was cultured, carrying tones of arrogance and a temper waiting to spark just underneath the surface. "And just why did you have to bring 'him'?"

The intended gesture denoted none other then the sixteen year old Zack Fair doing squats in place. A mild look of amusement had creased his features as he counted off the sheer number of physical exercise he was putting himself through. Genesis was only able to tolerate the puppy's presence for so long before he decided to think of new ways to commit murder.

"Sephiroth asked for him especially. I'm not exactly sure why though except he thinks Zack would be a good 'role model' on someone he's bringing with him." Angeal answered. "Personally, I can't even imagine who could have possibly earned Sephiroth's attention this long."

"Or who would want it." Genesis muttered. "Pretty boy better get here soon or…"

He was cut off when a small form dashed into the room just seconds ahead of Sephiroth and froze at the sight of the three taller figures. Zack froze in a half squat, Angeal was brought from his thinking pose to a more alert form, and Genesis was halfway to drawing his Rapier before a hand reached out to yank the child back.

"Patience, Cloud." The aforementioned pretty boy demanded, nearly shaking the lad like an errant puppy. The small figure hung in place only for a second when Sephiroth suddenly dropped him. A yelp of surprise wrangled itself out of the child as Angeal starred aghast at Sephiroth's behavior.

"Sephiroth what are you trying to do to that kid?" he objected even as the boy scrambled back to his feet. The over head lights caught a glimmer of something hovering on the brink of the child's eyes and yet never fell.

The General gave his friend a benevolent look. "He must learn all things have a reaction. Some are not as pleasant as others. Pain is a lesson Cloud would have to learn anyway."

"I don't like pain." The child whispered softly to himself. "Where are we?"

"To meet my comrades." Sephiroth answered the child. "I've explained to you what they are. Now see them in person. Cloud Strife I'm pleased to introduce you to Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. The one acting like a mutt would be Angeal's protégé Zack Fair. He is the one I brought you to meet."

Confusion vanquished in mere seconds. Violet eyes widened as Zack straightened up giving his mentor a long look. It stated that he wasn't quite so sure what to make of the General's declaration. Even so, he listened in as Sephiroth continued.

"Gentlemen, this is Cloud Strife." The mentioned blond suddenly shot red as he became familiar with the eyes now suddenly on him. He stepped back and nearly seemed to hide himself in Sephiroth's taller shadow. Though the actions he took came to nothing more then wasted effort when he was resolutely shoved into the center of the small crowd. Just as swiftly Zack found that he felt sorry for the younger boy and winced at the expectations that were bound to fall on his thin shoulders.

"Ease up, Cloud. We don't bite… Well, Genesis might, but at heart he's a big softie." Zack exclaimed, stepping forward and holding out his hand for Cloud to take. "As the guy said, I'm Zack Fair. Pleased to meet ya."

Taking the hand slowly, Cloud brightened up a bit. "Cloud Strife." he answered. "Will we be… comrades?" The question was hesitant and not without fault.

Rubbing the back of his head, Zack thought it over. Taking a chance to glance towards the three conversing generals… more like posturing generals, he nodded. "Well, friends might be a bit better. Comrades are just as good, but friends can be more fun."

The shy smile he got back was well worth the effort he decided. A thought plagued him for a moment. Just why was this kid so shy when he had seemed so eager before? Maybe it was the sudden shift of all eyes landing on him? "You're not used to groups of people are you?" he asked.

Shaking his head no, Cloud was suddenly alarmed when Zack grabbed hold of him. "You mind if I borrow Spiky here for a moment?"

A sinking feeling took over Cloud's stomach at the sudden amusement Sephiroth seemed to have. Did he know something Cloud didn't? "Be my guest, Zack. Cloud hasn't seen much of the city yet so keep your eye on him."

"Do you doubt me?" Laughing off the warning, he received a nod form his mentor and soon hauled Cloud out with him. The last thing any of the three generals heard him talking about was how cool the lobby was.

Angeal frowned for a moment as he turned to look at his friend in question. "You planned this."

A smirk answered him. "Fair is more then capable of rounding out the problems Cloud is likely to have."

"That's not what he meant and you know it. Where did you get the boy from, Sephiroth?" Genesis asked. "You didn't kidnap him did you?"

"Of course not." Sephiroth replied. "I just happened to borrow some things from the Science Department a few years ago and Cloud is the result."

A combination of horror and awe flitted through the hearts and minds of his friends. Then a frown marred Angeal's features once more. "You met Zack a few years ago. Right before that equipment came up missing if I recall correctly."

The room was quiet only until muffled snickers erupted from the ever so glowering Genesis. The red head had backed up by a few feet and was busy snickering into the palm of his hand when Sephiroth and Angeal turned to look at him. The two men weren't as much known for their sense of humor as Zack was. Even still, a small smile quirked itself up onto Angeal's mouth.

"That's just rich, Sephiroth." Genesis explained through bouts of laughter. "You wanted a puppy of your own."

Sephiroth scowled at him for the implications of the statement. It only earned a new out pour of amusement at his expense.

"You're never going to live this down." Angeal muttered. "So, just how did you come by the 'resources' for the kid?"

"I obtained a sample of the Cetra's DNA and used my own to complete the process." Sephiroth answered, earning a second pair of shocked eyes on him as Genesis struggled to stay upright.

"You were only fifteen." Angeal proclaimed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Of course." Sephiroth answered. "I acquired that which would benefit my future."

"You turned yourself and some unfortunate woman into parents, Sephiroth." Angeal barked. "Teenage parents at that."

"It will not affect the purpose for which Cloud was created."

Genesis had managed to sober himself at this point enough to answer him. "You are way too much like Hojo, you know that?"

Sephiroth shrugged off the petty insult and slowly drew his sword. "Should we make use of the facilities while we are here?" The answers came from the drawing of two more blades. In seconds the battle was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Seven has been produced by Square Enix. I disclaim all intent to profit or other wise benefit from this fan fic.

Chapter 4: Pup, Cub, and the Flower Girl

In less then thirty minutes Cloud found himself out in the slums of Midgar with Zack on his way to visit with his girlfriend. At least as soon as she agreed, he had been informed. Having never met a girlfriend much less seen one, the blond boy was not sure what to say about the matter when he was asked.

'Perhaps,' Cloud thought, 'I shouldn't have told him I didn't know what a girlfriend was.' The answer he had given his new comrade he was beginning to figure out was not helpful to keeping away from pain. Reviewing the girl behind the counter as Zack spoke to her and grinned, the blonde-haired person felt a sudden urge to run for it. Especially when he began to look at small pieces of metal before selecting one and handing it to the woman. As the pair neared him, Cloud felt the panic surface once again.

"Zack, I really don't think Sephiroth would like this," he stated firmly.

The girl paused as she gave Zack a wide-eyed stare. Zack ruined his progress by slipping something out of his back pocket and whispering into the female's ear. Nearly whimpering, Cloud looked vainly around the room from his chair for a method of escape.

"Ease up, kid. Sides, all the ladies are going to love the new look. Once we get you out of that uniform and into something decent. So, Isabella, as I was saying this is Cloud and he is new to the city. Cloud, this is Isabella. She's going to help us out with your… outfit and some other things."

"Are you sure this is okay with his parents, Mr. Fair?" The girl interrupted before the conversation could go further.

"Yeah. It's cool with them." Zack answered. "Don't worry, I'll handle any flack and pay the charges for the piercing."

Cloud winced at the words. He had a feeling this was not going to end well for him. Not with the way, Zack and his hired minion were now descending on him with that machine and the medal piece hanging from her fingers. Before he could get a word out edge wise, Zack pounced. Snagging the piercing gun from the woman's fingers, the Soldier set it against Cloud's ear and quickly depressed the trigger.

Reality froze as Cloud's mouth dropped open and the woman nearly screamed about procedures. Pain had streaked through his ear lobe for only a moment and just as quickly subdued into a faint throb. A faint trail of blood led down onto the skin of the teen's neck before Zack used a sterile wipe to clear the blood away. A few moments passed as he processed what had just happened before Cloud took the sterile material from his comrade and looked at the stain in question.

Feeling a tightening of his gut at the questioning eyes Cloud leveled at him, the boy asked the one question that was sure fire to confuse anyone. "What is that?" he asked.

"You never been hurt, Cloud?" Zack asked. What kind of childhood did someone have when they didn't know what blood looked like? His blue eyed companion was terribly uneducated in practical life experiences. A surge of emotion lingered in the pit of his stomach as he took the cloth from Cloud to dispose of.

"Not before today. Sephiroth said it was normal and I shouldn't let it occupy my time longer then necessary." Cloud answered him.

Zack gave the kid a soft smile. "It's blood, Spike. We've all got it inside us."

"Oh." Taking the answer for fact, Cloud reached up to his still tender ear and grazed a finger over the metal now lodged there. "Then I guess its okay, right, for it to come out soon?"

"Small bits are fine but when you see a pool of it get help right away, alright?" As naïve as Cloud was turning out to be, Zack feared to leave him by himself. "Hey, let's get you into some better clothes. You look like Sephiroth dressed you."

Cloud blinked numbly at the question. "He did."

"Right. Well, leather isn't for everyone kid." Turning to Isabella, Zack nodded. "We're going to browse the racks."

"Alright." she answered him, writing down the piercing on a piece of paper. "I'll be here when you're done."

For Zack it only took a few minutes to track down something he deemed more 'suitable' for Cloud. Definitely better suited to his age then the hand me downs from Sephiroth. Handing the kid several of the smaller sizes, he directed Cloud to the changing rooms and waited. Several minutes and muffled questions passed before the younger teen reappeared dressed in a sleeveless black turtleneck and pants. Steel shoulder guards had been settled neatly over the uniform and he finally raised his eyes to Zack's.

"Is this better?" He asked when Zack's smile widened into a full-blown grin. Apparently it is better.

"Much better." Zack agreed. "Now, let's go get ice cream."

Nearly jumping with joy, Zack raced up to the counter, slapped several bills down, and grinned at Isabella. "Thanks a lot. I'll be sure to come back here another time."

"Just so long as you remember that, Zack." Isabella exchanged with him a smile on her lips as she shook her head.

"Don't I always?" With that said, Zack grabbed his newest friend without a second word and hauled Cloud out into the streets. Weaving his way towards an open trolley where a vendor was selling the frozen treats, Zack paused at the female that turned to face them. In her hand was a simple vanilla ice cream cone just starting to drip along the sides from the intense heat of a late summer afternoon.

"Zack." she greeted, her voice warming at the sight of the one who kept asking her out on dates.

"Aerith." he answered her shortly. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Did you come with someone?" she asked tilting her head as Cloud scrambled to a stop beside Zack, panting from the sudden exertion his comrade was so keen on placing him in. "Your friend looks a little worn out, Mr. Fair."

Blanching for a moment Zack looked down at the smaller teen. "Sorry about that Cloud. Let me get you that ice cream and Aerith can keep you company. Just hang on and I'll be right back."

Nodding, Cloud planted trembling hands on his knees to balance himself as Zack dashed away once more. "He's… too much." he mumbled, earning a giggle from the watching Aerith. Raising his blue eyes to her, they quickly shot wide as he barely stifled a shout at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. Reaching out to check his forehead, Cloud shied away. "I guess so."

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered to her. "I don't quite understand what… is… happening."

After all the years of the green life whispering at him, Cloud had come to face with the only other person like him. The one who's blood kept the Blackness at bay and had helped him sleep while she hummed to her flowers. His mother… and she didn't even know. The green life had assured him of that so many times. Tears pricked at the back of Cloud's eyes as he bit down hard on his lip. He wanted something to explain this to him. To tell Aerith that she wasn't alone anymore. To make her understand just what was wrong… and almost as if by magic, the girl's eyes had widened and a hand shot out to grab onto his wrist before he might possibly bolt.

"Its okay, Cloud. You'll see." she promised.


End file.
